


Day 2: Arranged Marriage AU

by Kazduit



Series: Steter Week 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Smut, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is engaged to Derek but everything changes when he meets Derek’s Uncle.</p><p>“Talia has four children and enjoys sex with her husband. This room and all the other bedrooms are soundproof.” Peter pushes Stiles’s chest and he lands back on the bed with a thump. “Oh.” Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Arranged Marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

> There is some smut at the end of this. I am in no way a smut writer and would love any feedback (constructive only please) on how I did.

“Okay Stiles. You can do this you can totally do this.” Stiles says into his bathroom mirror. He’s wearing a suit. A nice suit not his normal funeral/wedding suit but a really nice suit. It’s navy blue (which according to Lydia makes his shoulders look broader) with a plain white dress shirt, black shoes and a striped tie that pointedly isn’t the plaid one he had picked out because Lydia refused to let him ‘ruin a perfectly good suit with that fashion disaster of a tie.’ There’s a knock on the door and he takes one more deep breath before opening the door to Lydia’s frown.

“What’s wrong?” She asks. She has that look. The one that says she already knows what’s wrong but still expects you to tell her. Stiles hates that look.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He says with a ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about shrug’ but probably looks more like the beginning of a seizure when Stiles does it.

“Don’t give me that. I heard you psyching yourself up through the door. Please tell me your not still thinking about that guy.” Lydia says ‘that guy’ like she’s talking about a serial killer and not the guy Stiles almost, kind of but not really hooked up with a week ago. That Stiles definitely hasn’t been thinking about ever since.

“What guy?” Stiles asks as he brushes past her and into his room to grab his phone, wallet and keys.

“Oh you know the mystery guy you’re still hung up on. The one you had sex with the night before Derek officially proposed.” Lydia says tapping the toe of her stiletto heel on his hardwood floor.

“We didn’t have sex.” Stiles squawks. Smooth Stilinski. He pushes past her again and heads down the stairs.

“No one’s buying that line Stiles and you were defiantly thinking about him.” When Stiles turns around Lydia is examining her nails. Lydia says, following close behind. Stiles stops right before the door and turns to Lydia.

“I wasn’t thinking about him and it’s not a line Lydia. We just talked and maybe there was some major making out and light groping but that was it.” Stiles says. He’s breathing heavily and his forehead is sweating. They may not have had sex that night but that definitely isn’t it. What he doesn’t tell Lydia and what he can’t stop thinking about is that the man had made Stiles laugh and kept up with his rambling and didn’t miss a beat when Stiles’ ADHD kicked into overdrive. Lydia smiles, she doesn’t believe him. She knows he isn’t telling her something and she’s right. She’s just wrong about what that something is.

“Ok sure and now you’re just completely obsessed and can’t stop thinking about him even though you’re currently engaged to someone else.” Stiles groans and whips the door open.

‘I’m not thinking about him!” He shouts as he slams the door and gets into his car. He really should stop thinking about the guy he wishes he could spend the rest of his life with and start thinking about the guy he’s actually going to spend the rest of his life with.

The drive to the only house on the preserve isn’t very long but Stiles gets lost in thought anyway. He’s going to be meeting Derek’s entire family tonight. Derek’s parents are hosting a big dinner to celebrate their engagement. The house is huge and sticks out amongst the trees. Derek is waiting for him outside like he always does. He must hate that.

“Derek.” Stiles hugs and kisses Derek on the cheek in greeting when he gets out of his jeep. Derek’s muscles tense under his arms his smile looks a little forced. Stiles can’t blame him really. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks and have been engaged for about six days. It’s all moving really fast. But that’s how these things work isn’t it? It is an arranged marriage after all. Plus Derek’s parents are pushing for the wedding to be next month. After three failed engagements they aren’t taking any chances that Stiles will back out before they can get him down the aisle.

“How are you Stiles?” Derek asks. Still standing stiff as a board.

“I’m good. A little nervous but good.” Stiles says. He almost says he’s excited but that would be a lie. He’s heard nothing but horror stories about the Hale’s since Derek’s first failed engagement to some girl he went to high school with. Derek just nods. Derek’s never been much of a talker though.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a group of Derek’s family come out to greet Stiles as well. It’s the usual suspects his mom and dad, sisters, brother and a another man Stiles can’t entirely see until he steps through the others and shakes Stiles’ hand. He introduces himself as Derek’s uncle Peter and Stiles smiles back at him politely but is completely freaking out inside because holy shit that’s the guy. Mystery guy. The one he’s been thinking about for the last week.

It’s all polite smiles and welcome to our humble home (which is closer to a mansion than a house.) When everyone starts to head inside Peter holds Stiles back by his arm. He tells everyone he wants a minute to properly introduce himself to Stiles and they nod and go inside like it’s completely normal behaviour. But it probably is for Peter, Stiles has heard dozens of wacky uncle Peter stories on his previous visits to the Hale House. If only they were bigger on putting pictures on the halls of said house. Pictures of certain hot uncle’s for example.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Is the first thing Peter says after the door closes behind the others.

“Uhh…” Stiles mumbles eloquently. He feels like he’s playing catch up on a conversation that hasn’t happened yet.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged the night we met?” Peter explains.

“I wasn’t technically engaged then. Derek proposed the next day.” Stiles says. It’s a weak excuse and he knows it. But the truth is he didn’t want to miss out on getting to know the hot guy in the bar.

“It’s not like it came out of nowhere! It’s an arranged marriage. You knew that you were going to get engaged.” Peter’s face was getting slightly red. Was he really upset about this? Has he been thinking about Stiles too?

“Okay so maybe I did. But you can’t blame me for wanting to have some fun before committing myself to someone I barely know.” If he’s going with a not guilty plea then he’s really going for it.

“Then why are you even marrying him!” Peter yells. It’s so loud Stiles is afraid someone inside heard them. But no one come running out of the house so it must have only seemed loud to Stiles.

“What’s the big deal? Everyone has an arranged marriage. It’s just how things are done. Derek needs to show people he’s not damaged goods and my dad and I could really use the money. It’s not like I hate him. We’ll love each other someday.” Stiles says. It’s the same thing he’s been saying since the Hale’s approached his dad with the offer.

“Wow. That was beautiful you should put it in your vows.” Peter says. His tone is even and yet dripping with sarcasm. It’s one of the things Stiles liked about him that night. They have a shared sense of humour. If this was happening to someone else Stiles would be laughing his ass off right now.

“Whatever Peter. It’s not like we know each other any better. We both knew that it was going to be for just that night anyway. In fact I haven’t spared you a thought until now.” Stiles words sting by look on Peter’s face. He feels bad but he can’t have Peter causing him trouble now. When he doesn’t say anything back Stiles turns and heads inside leaving Peter standing outside alone.

At dinner Peter is quiet. He doesn’t ask Stiles any questions like the rest of Derek’s family and gives short answers whenever he’s asked for his input. The food’s amazing and Derek’s family actually seem really great. He already knew that he got along with his parents but he had yet to meet Derek’s siblings. Cora is the youngest and quite possible one of the smartest people he’s ever met. Laura’s got the protective older sister act down perfectly and Derek’s brother Bran is full of embarrassing stories about his younger siblings. The various cousins are all really nice too if a little noisy at times. Especially when it comes to Stiles’ sex life. A lot of them seem to really want to know if he and Derek have had sex yet. Which is a resounding no. Stiles blushes and tells them he’s saving himself for his wedding night.

After dinner about half of the family leave going home for the night. The ones that too far away to drive home or have hd too much to drink at dinner are offered the houses many guest rooms for the night. Derek’s mother also offers Stiles a room so he doesn’t have to drive home so late. He’s about to politely decline. He doesn’t live that far away and has no problem driving at night. But then Peter looks at him for the first time all night. He has heat in his eyes and is definitely voting for Stiles to say yes. No one else seems to notice but all Stiles can think about is the way Peter looked with tussled hair and kiss swollen lips. He says yes.

Stiles tries to shake it off. Nothing can happen with Peter anyway. He immerses himself in childhood stories of Derek and a few of his own embarrassing memories. And it works by the time Stiles says his goodnights ad heads to bed he’s completely forgotten about the look Peter gave him. That is until he goes to close his door and Peter sticks his foot in the way and then pushes it back open.

“Peter? What are you doing?” Stiles asks. Peter puts his finger to his lips, shushing Stiles and steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Seriously Peter. You need to leave.” Stiles says. His voice wavers and Peter clearly doesn’t listen anyway. He walks forward causing Stiles to back up until his knees hit the bed.

“I don’t believe you.” Peter says. Stiles swallows a lump in his throat and squeezes against the bed trying to put as much space between himself and Peter as he can. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. So I don’t believe that you haven’t thought about it, about me at all.” Peter presses forward and Stiles can feel him against the line of his body. His warm hands snake around Stiles’ head and pull him closer. Stiles let’s out a shuttering breath as the gap between them gets smaller. The kiss is deep, passionate, and a thousand times better than Stiles remembers it. Stiles pushes him away but Peter doesn’t let go of Stiles’ head, only gives him enough room to breathe.

“Wait, wait. We can’t. There’s a house full of people behind that door and someone will hear us.” Stiles makes a gesture with his hand towards the door that causes him to loose his balance and grip onto to Peter’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall over. Peter just smiles and nods. He moves in closer again and licks a strip across Stiles’ throat to his ear. He sucks and nips at the lobe before pulling away just far enough for Stiles to feel his breath ghosting across his skin.

“Talia has four children and enjoys sex with her husband. This room and all the other bedrooms are soundproof.” Peter pushes Stiles’s chest and he lands back on the bed with a thump. “Oh.” Stiles says. He doesn’t have time to say anything else before Peter is crawling on top of him. He sits on Stiles’ thighs and racks his nails over Stiles’ chest and down to his belt buckle. Stiles is frozen as Peter unbuckles his belt and pushes his shirt up as far as it’ll go. He ducks his head down and licks at Stiles’s stomach as he finishes pulling down Stiles’s trousers and briefs.

“Oh god. Peter.” Stiles moans when Peter finally gets his hand around Stiles’s cock. He keeps his grip light and barely there. It’s driving Stiles crazy and unfreezes his limbs. He pulls Peter down so he can lick back into his mouth. This kiss is hot and wet. There’s tongue and teeth pushing against each other and it’s incredible. Stiles moans into Peter’s mouth as he reaches down between them and pulls at Peter’s pants. He let’s out a frustrated groan when they don’t give. Peter chuckles and kisses his neck a few times before sitting up and making quick work of his own pants. When he gets his cock out and it slides against Stiles’ own it’s like fireworks go off behind Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles pulls himself up and wraps a hand around both of them. This time it’s Peter who moans. His head falls forward onto Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles strokes them a few more times before he lifts Peter’s head up and holds out his hand to him. “Lick.” Peter wastes no time licking across Stiles’ palm and sucking on his fingers. When Stiles gets his hand back around them they both moan loudly. “Yes! Stiles!.” “Peter, fuck!” Stiles shivers when he hears Peter say his name. Peter is hot and heavy in his hand, just slightly bigger than Stiles and he feels so fucking good against him.

Stiles can tell this won’t take long. They're both too keyed up and leaking pre-cum. He doesn’t notice Peter reaching around him until fingers squeeze his ass before reaching between and probing his hole. Peter pushes a finger inside. With no lube the stretch burns but it’s on the right side of too much and just right. It pushes Stiles over the edge. He comes with Peter’s name on his lips. Peter following not far behind him. They collapse on the bed with Peter lying on top of Stiles and cooling cum sticking them together.

“Holy shit.” Peter says with his face tucked into Stiles’ neck. “Have you really never done that before?” Stiles laughs and rolls them over so he’s looking down at Peter. He looks amazing like this, with a flush covering his face and full on sex hair.

“Fine so maybe I haven’t been one hundred precent honest tonight. But it’s what they wanted to hear.” Stiles says. Peter smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through Stiles’s hair. “What other secrets are you keeping?” Peter asks. He moves his hand to cup Stiles’ cheek. Stiles turns his head to kiss Peter’s palm. “I’ve thought about you every day since we met.” Stiles admits his lips still brushing against Peter’s hand.

Peter’s silent beneath him. Stiles turns his head to find Peter smiling up at him with the biggest, full-watt smile he has ever seen. Stiles’ heart skips a beat and he realizes then and there that this may only be his and Peter’s second time meeting but there’s something between them and he can’t marry Derek knowing he’s in love with his uncle. Stiles kisses Peter again. A gentle press of lips but just as amazing as all the others. “I knew it.” Peter whispers against Stiles' lips. Stiles groans and presses his face into Peter’s chest. Peter laughs and wraps his arms around Stiles. They're both still wearing suits and are covered in quickly drying spunk but Stiles has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble here: miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
